


Tea After Midnight

by LovellLukas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovellLukas/pseuds/LovellLukas
Summary: It's late and Draco can't sleep. He ventures down to the kitchen to find that his father, Lucius, is also awake. They have a lovely little conversation over some tea. A nice father and son moment. Set during summer vacation.





	Tea After Midnight

The school year at Hogwarts has ended. Students have returned home to spend some time with their parents over the summer. It's all dark outside and everyone is sleeping. Except for one. In the far corner of wizarding London stands a magnificent structure; Malfoy Manor. And inside this infamous home, young Draco Malfoy is just waking up from a considerably short slumber...

Draco rubs his eyes with the back of his hand as he yawns. He turns his head slightly to gaze out his two story bedroom window. The sky is a dark shade of blue and black. The stars litter the sky and the waning cresent moon is emitting a small amount of light into his room. He reaches over to the bed-side table and gropes around for his wand to cast a Tempus charm. It's one forty-five in the morning. Draco groans softly as he throws back his warm, black comforter and swings his legs to the side to sit on the edge of his bed. It's late and he's tired, having only gotten a few hours of sleep, but he suddenly needs to use the bathroom and it can't wait.

He stands slowly and shuffles to his private bathroom. He flicks on a soft, green night light that's easy on his unadjusted eyes, so he can still use the bathroom without being blinded by the much brighter light overhead. Several seconds later, Draco turns the small light off and exits the bathroom. He makes his way back to his bed and crawls in under the thick blanket. He takes a deep breath as he lays on his back, trying to fall back asleep. He rolls over onto his side to get a bit more comfortable, but that doesn't really feel right. He rolls onto his other side and still isn't pleased. Draco then tries laying on his stomach with his arms underneath his pillow. He determinedly shuts his eyes, but still struggles for sleep. He fitfully tosses and turns, but it seems that sleep still eludes him. Even his soft, black cotten pyjamas are irritating him.

He growls in frustration as he stands again, this time headed for the bedroom door. He twists the handle and opens it quietly, as not to wake his parents. The halls are dark, but he still finds his way to the decending marble staircase. The steps are cool on his bare feet. Draco moves from the vast living room to the dining hall. His destination is the kitchen to make himself a late night snack. Warm food makes him a bit lethargic and that might just be enough to put him to sleep.

As he nears the kitchen, he's surprised to find the light is on. He hears movement inside and wonders who could be up at this hour. Maybe it's the friendly neighborhood axe murder raiding the fridge... Probably not. He pushes the door open and steps inside, going momentarily blind from the bright light. It takes a moment for his eyes to adjust, but then he can see fine. Over at the far counter stands his father, Lucius. He is dressed in his black silken night robes and black slippers. Draco walks further into the room and takes a seat at the mahogany table in the center. Upon hearing the light scrape of wood on tile as Draco pulls a chair out, Lucius looks over his shoulder.

"Hello, Son," he says, looks over his shoulder, then returns to whatever he's doing.

"Hello, Father," Draco says as he stifles a yawn.

Lucius chuckles softly, "Couldn't sleep?"

Draco shakes his head, "I woke up, but then couldn't go back to sleep."

Lucius nods, "Me too."

Draco rests his head atop his arms on the table and just watches his father. Lucius moves over to a large cupboard and retrieves a ceramic cup before going back to his original spot. Draco's too tired to really think about what he's doing, he just knows that Lucius is making something. He yawns again and closes his eyes for a moment. A few minues later, Lucius comes to sit at the table too. He's carrying two cups, one of which gets set in front of Draco. He opens his eyes and looks curiously at the mysterious cup.

"Here, this should help," Lucius says as he sets it down.

The steam rising from the cup smells lovely as it hits Draco's nose. He inhales the sweet scent as he straightens himself in his chair. He looks to Lucius, who is sipping from his own cup.

"Thanks," he says and picks up the cup.

The liquid inside is hot and it permeates into the ceramic, warming Draco's hands as he holds onto it firmly. The warmth is comforting and pleasant.

"You're welcome," Lucius says with a small smile.

Draco smiles a bit too as he blows on the cup a little to cool it down. He takes a small sip as not to burn his throat and it's heavenly. Whatever he's drinking tastes even better than it smells. He hums in delight as the sweet, delicious liquid warms his insides, making him feel very content.

"This is really good," Draco mutters to his father as he stares into his half empty cup.

Lucius chuckles lightly, "Yeah, it is."

Draco takes another sip. "What is this?" he asks.

Lucius looks up and says, "It's rose and camomile tea with a bit of milk, sugar and honey."

"Oh, wow," Draco says, then drinks more of his tea.

Draco smiles as he downs the last bit and sets his cup down on the table. He stares intently into the empty cup for several long minutes, silently wishing he had more. And then he yawns. Lucius looks up and notices his son's longing gaze. Amused, he quirks an eyebrow and simply snatches Draco's empty cup. He rises from his chair and goes over to the kettle on the stove. He makes more tea for his already yawning son. And as he brings it to Draco, he himself yawns. He sits again and Draco eagerly accepts the refilled cup from his father. He sips greedily at the hot beverage, enjoying it immensely. Lucius has also refilled his own cup, but he doesn't seem that interested in it, although he is still drinking the tea. They're silent. The only sounds are soft breathing, occasional sipping and a gentle click, click, click, coming from the large grandfather clock in the dining room. Lucius clears his throat a bit and Draco looks up curiously at his father.

"So," Lucius begins, "Dumbledore sent me your report card for this year."

Draco pales a fraction, but holds his father's gaze as not to be disrespectful. "How are they?" he asks.

Lucius cracks a smile and nods in approval, "They're most satisfactory. You've gotten O's in almost all your classes."

Draco breathes a sigh of relief. And then his father speaks again. "I'm very proud of you, my son," Lucius says sincerely.

Draco is pleased. He puffs himself up and smiles happily, "Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome. Keep up the grades and maybe I'll buy you Lightning Star racing broom for your fifteenth birthday," Lucius says with a hint of a smirk.

Draco's eyes widen and he looks positively enthused, "Yes, sir."

Lucius smiles at his son, "Well, on another note. How is your social life?"

Draco shrugs, "It's fine. Blaise introduced me to a girl one year younger than me, but I don't fancy her in the slightest."

"I see," Lucius nods, "Fancy anyone else?"

Draco thinks the question over, "No, not really."

And then they both yawn. Draco laughs at his father as he slumps in his chair.

"You need to go to bed, Draco. Tomorrow your mother is taking you shopping," Lucius says and smiles at his son's displeasure.

"Oh Merlin, Avada Kedavra me now," Draco grumbles into his chest.

Lucius chuckles, "Come now, Draco. Don't be that way. Your mother hasn't seen you in a long time. She's missed you and wants to spend some time with you."

"Fine, but if she starts looking at 'adorable summer clothes' then I'm going to live with Aunt Bella," Draco says while stifling yet another yawn.

Lucius laughs loudly, "The horror. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Draco laughs too, "So, what'll you be doing while Mother is torturing me tomorrow?"

And now Lucius looks a bit sheepish which is rare for him, "I will be looking for an anniversary gift for your mother."

Draco's mouth falls open slightly, "You haven't gotten her one yet?"

Lucius shakes his head, "Work has been quite demanding. I haven't found the time to browse through Diagon Alley's many shops."

"Talk about waiting until the last minute. Though I hope you find something better than the corset you got her last year," Draco mutters, mostly to himself, but his father still hears the comment.

Lucius bites his lower lip, "Indeed. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry before."

Draco laughs as he remembers his mother flinging antique vases with her wand at her poor, old husband. How was Lucius supposed to know she'd find a corset insulting? As for Draco, he could see that land mine coming from a mile away.

"Maybe she'd like a new set of antique vases?" Draco suggests with a little smirk.

Lucius laughs and yawns at the same time, "Clever thinking, Dragon. I shall keep that in mind."

Lucius then stands from the table, stretching his tired, cramped muscles, "We've had enough talk for one night. I think we should be going back to bed now."

Draco nods and rubs his neck as he stands too, "Yes, Father."

Lucius starts for the door and Draco follows. They pass through the quiet manor, the sounds of their footsteps echoing. Draco follows his father up the marble staircase to the first landing.

"Good night, Draco," Lucius whispers and pats his son on the shoulder.

"Night, Father," Draco yawns again and smiles.

Lucius heads for the master bedroom. He opens the door as quietly as possible so that he doesn't wake Narcissa and Draco goes to his own room. He shuts the door with a soft click, then climbs beneath his black comforter once again. He snuggles in and this time he's able to get comfortable. He yawns for the billionth time tonight. Happy and content with all that is, Draco thinks of his mother and her plans for tomorrow. Shopping doesn't bother him too much, but before he can finish that thought, Draco is out like a light. Snoring softly and curled on his side. Apparently that strange tea really does help with sleeplessness. He'll have to try and remember to thank his father again.

 

~Fin~


End file.
